A Christmas Show Just For You
by Shana-Fujioka
Summary: Kudo Shinichi is back and forced to attend the Suzuki's annual Christmas Party. There's also going to be a KID heist. The detective isn't really in the Christmas spirit and Kaito makes it his task to change that. / Pre-KaiShin / COMPLETE


As I didn't really have anything else to do today, because my siblings didn't want to visit and my father's too drunk to comprehend even the easiest things, I retreated back to my room and decided to write a story to at least keep a little bit of Christmas spirit I previously had. I hope you enjoy it and wish you all a great Christmas Eve! :D

"talking" ; _thinking_

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own DC or MK, all rights reserved to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

 **A Christmas Show Just For You**

 _What am I even doing here?_ The detective wondered when he looked around the ballroom decorated with plenty of Christmas decorations and filled with many people loitering around, drinking expensive wine and dressed to the utmost.

It was a stupid question, because he knew exactly why he was there. Christmas Eve arrived and the Suzuki heiress decided to hold the annual Christmas party, dragging along her best friend Mouri Ran. In turn Shinichi was forced to attend too, because ever since he returned from being Conan, his childhood friend kept watch over him as if he would disappear any second.

But even though everyone around the Heisei Holmes seemed cheerful and to enjoy the party, he couldn't muster up the strength to fake more than a slight smile. Even worse was that the (in his opinion) obsessed KID-fan Suzuki Sonoko also decided to display a beautiful gem just for this day, so that her beloved Kaitou KID-sama would hold a heist at Christmas Eve 'for her'. And she was right! A day after the announcement, a notice was found in the 2nd Division at the TMPD.

The reason why the sleuth wasn't happy wasn't because of the party itself. No, it was because he didn't feel like he belonged anywhere. Conan changed him and he could often see how others were looking at him strangely because he acted differently than the previous Kudo Shinichi would have. Even Ran had told him that she wasn't sure if she knew Shinichi anymore, which had been the reason why they hadn't started dating as soon as he returned. She had expected a prince: strong, intelligent, nice and without a fault… his previous love interest had put the detective on a pedestal.

Shinichi also didn't want to be confronted with KID, because he knew the other wouldn't recognize him. It's not like the thief had figured out that his critic Edogawa Conan had in truth been the missing Kudo Shinichi. So before the heist started he briskly walked out of the ballroom, turned the corner and promptly walked into a guy around his age.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" the Heisei Holmes exclaimed surprised.

"Don't worry, I wasn't looking forward either." The unknown young man answered with a chuckle.

Frowning at the somehow familiar sound of the chuckle and the voice of the stranger, the detective looked closely and realized from where he knew the resemblance. _That's KID! And he's not even in disguise!_

Kuroba Kaito stared confused when he noticed the by now recognized famous sleuth standing frozen with a shocked expression on his face. _What's up with him?_ Kaito had been invited to the party by his childhood friend Nakamori Aoko, who had received invitations from her father thanks to his heist. Not wearing a mask seemed like a perfect disguise for him, he had been invited and neither his little Tantei-kun nor the annoying half-brit would be attending the heist.

"Are you alright?" the magician asked and a second later he could watch how the detective's features smoothed into a calm and pleasant mask, a poker face like his own.

"I'm fine." Shinichi replied still wondering about his strange sort of luck.

After exchanging pleasantries, Kaito finally asked the question that had been on the tip of his tongue. "Are you leaving the party?"

"No, I would be decapitated if I left now."

"…I see." The thief wasn't sure if the other meant it seriously or not. "So you're just not attending the heist? It's _the_ KID-sama! And it's Christmas Eve!"

"I know…" The detective answered at the Heisei Lupin's enthusiasm.

"You're not in the Christmas spirit… even though you're smiling, your eyes look empty." Kaito said without thinking of how rude such a remark was.

Uttering a quiet and sad chuckle, Shinichi looked at him with familiar eyes: "You've always been good at reading me." _Even on our first real heist with the black pearl did he manage to see how I would react if he acted as if he left Ran naked somewhere on the ship._

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked confused. _That sounds like we know each other… but I'm sure I've never met him before._

"Nothing… you should get going or you're going to be late. Good luck with your heist KID!" the detective said with a smirk and turned around to leave.

"Thanks…" The thief answered absentmindedly, still stuck on the previous comment. When he realized the sleuth's parting words, the magician froze and his eyes widened. _Wait! How did he know?! I didn't even…! And I'm not in disguise!_ His jumbled thoughts came to a halt, when he realized that he would not be on time if he didn't get ready right away. Focusing on the task of holding his heist, he promised himself to find and question the detective after he got the gem.

After his usual fanatics of redressing everyone of the taskforce, giving out flowers to the beautiful ladies in the room and stealing the jewel with his well-known charm, he started his search for the detective. Not finding him anywhere, he walked instinctively to the rooftop and only when he was about to pick the lock did he notice that the door was already unlocked. Stepping quietly onto the rooftop he instantly saw the person he was looking for. Shinichi was leaning against the railing, looking over the vast amount of lights from the city.

"How did you see through my disguise?" Kaito asked into the night.

Tensing for a second and relaxing right after, the detective turned around and looked at the other person on the rooftop. "I didn't."

"What?" the Heisei Lupin answered confused.

"I didn't need to see through your disguise, because you aren't wearing one."

"And how can you be sure that this face is real?"

"Because I've seen you dressing up as me and you never needed a mask for it. If I pulled on your cheek, would there be a second layer giving way?"

"If you are so sure, why aren't you calling the police to arrest me right now?"

Chuckling slightly, Shinichi shook his head. "It's not like I have any proof. I know how you look like, how you move, how you talk and sound like, but all of this is circumstantial."

"I had expected you to take that chance regardless, all detectives are unimaginative critics after all." _That… sounds again as if we already met. It's strange. And he gives me such a familiar feeling._

"You mean Hakuba-kun is like that. Or did you really think like that about Conan-kun too?"

Thinking about it for a second, KID answered with a grin. "I guess not." _I didn't think he would take Tantei-kun as a real detective._

A short, but comfortable silence reigned over them. Losing his smug smile, Shinichi looked back over the railing again, getting lost in his thoughts.

 _I really don't like him looking so lost._ Swiftly walking forward, he grabbed the detective's hand and pulled him back to the middle of the rooftop.

Making a surprised sound, Shinichi let himself be pulled along. The sleuth wasn't used to being in close proximity with KID, whenever it happened before he was Conan and it was either because KID had disguised as Ran or it was a life or death situation. Fighting an adorable blush, he went willingly with the known criminal, feeling save nevertheless.

Kaito stopped and turned around to face the detective, taking a few steps back. "You didn't watch my heist and didn't seem to enjoy the party. I don't like you not enjoying this day of celebration, so I'll make it my task to make you truly smile before midnight." The magician still had several small fireworks and other such things like green and red Christmas lights stored hidden in his clothes. He even had all the materials for making a bit of fake snow to flutter. Starting a small show just for the bright blue eyes of Shinichi, the thief kept watching him to gauge his reaction.

The returned teenager felt a calm warmth entering him and he didn't even notice when his lips pulled up to a genuine smile and his eyes glimmering with almost forgotten happiness. But Kaito noticed all of it and his own expression softening, he continued to show the other that there were still small wonders in the world, no matter how dark it always seemed.

After the show they went to the railing, standing side by side, and looked at the stars above and the city beneath, bantering on both sides and Shinichi unraveling the 'tricks' from the magic act. Before they noticed, a lot of time went by and they were interrupted by the tolling of the clocktower, alerting them of it being midnight.

Before leaving Shinichi looked at Kaito with a sincere smile. "Thank you."

If he meant the show, the company, the banter… he didn't need to say. Kaito knew how heartfelt the other meant it. He joyfully returned the smile. "Anytime."

* * *

Wow! Finally done! It's only a short story, but it took me like three hours. xD I hope you enjoyed it and I wish you all nice holidays! :3


End file.
